Všudypřítomný Mr Black
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Sirius Black pózuje pro Snapeův oblíbený pornočasopis.


**Originál:** The Ubiquitous Mr. Black

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/thinline/archive/1/theubiquitous.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** The Moste Potente

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **pornografie, masturbace**, **nejspíš i pár sprostých slov**  
**

* * *

**VŠUDYPŘÍTOMNÝ MR. BLACK**

Severus Snape za sebou s úlevou zavřel dveře svého bytu. Zády k nim sklouznul až na podlahu. Copak tenhle den nikdy neskončí? Příprava lektvarů, předstírání, pikle: mozek měl zrovna tak vyčerpaný, jako zbytek těla, ale přesto mu neuniklo symbolické písmeno 'p', spojené s většinou jeho denních aktivit, včetně té nejpříjemnější, která zůstávala na konec: _porna_.

Vysokoprocentní lihovina. Rychle se vyhonit ještě před večeří. Koupel. Postel. Co víc si může obyčejný chlap přát?

Do háje, pošta nepřišla – žádné nové porno. Jako by to nestačilo, došel absint. Hergot! Zbyla jen vodka o pokojové teplotě, otevřená už pár dní. Když si Severus všiml živého švába, plujícího na zádech po její hladině, radši si pití rozmyslel. Merline, nenáviděl chudobu. Lucius ve svých napoleonkách s koňakem hmyz určitě neloví.

Nezbylo než se smířit se střízlivostí a měsíc starým číslem _Kouzelnických__ hůlek_, periodika zaměřeného na důležitost velkých penisů. V některých ohledech kouzelníci nejsou o nic lepší než jejich mudlovské protějšky. Uctívají tytéž všudypřítomné hodnoty: peníze, prestiž a péra.

Po celém obydlí rozmístil vonné svíčky, ani ne tak kvůli světlu nebo snad atmosféře, ale spíš aby přehlušil vlezlý zápach. Ten rok bylo v celém Londýně divně dusno a horko zdůraznilo každý nelibý odér. Jenže nechávat v téhle čtvrti otevřená okna bylo jako poslat zlodějům nebo squatterům osobní pozvánku.

S kalhotami a spodky na půl žerdi se Severus usadil v oblíbeném křesle u okna, v tom, kde si vždycky dělal dobře. Rychle nalistoval prostřední stránku s plakátem, celý natěšený povzbudit oheň v rozpáleném rozkroku. Stočil dlouhé, tenké prsty kolem penisu a právě se chystal přirazit do ruky, když...

...se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, které bylo tím důraznější, čím déle se je snažil ignorovat. A pak hlas: otravně neodbytný hlas a skřípavé londýnské nářečí. Severus zamrzl na místě, neodvažoval se ani dýchat. Nebylo mnoho lidí, jejichž přítomnost mu naháněla strach, ale Sterling Crowe, jeho mrzutý pan domácí, patřil mezi ně.

"Já vím, že tam jsi, Snape! Otevři! Dlužíš mi nájem za dva měsíce! Vyřiď tomu buzíkovi s holí, že buď zaplatíte do zítřka do poledne, nebo jste oba dva na dlažbě!"

Zvuk vzdalujících se kroků znamenal bezpečí a Severus se zase dokázal nadechnout. Pomalu otočil hlavu a přes rameno zahlédl kousek papíru, prostrčený pode dveřmi. Momentálně stejně neschopen navázat kde přestal, Severus vstal z křesla a vydal se průzkum. Cestou se málem přerazil o vlastní nohavice. Vypadalo to na úřední dokument a Severus i bez čtení věděl, že se dívá na výpověď z bytu.

To je Luciusovi podobné, zapomenout na něco tak zásadního jako je nájem. Nezaplatil už dva měsíce! Zatímco on a Narcissa si užívají luxusu na Malfoy Manor, Severus musí živořit v téhle hanebné špeluňce a ještě se o ni dělit s nezvanými šesti – a osminohými nájemníky.

Přidržel výpověď nad svíčkou, přiložil rožek papíru k plameni a zapálil ho. Pak sebou plácl zpátky do křesla, nejdřív proklel kazišuka domácího, který mu zkazil náladu, ale pak se zase pevně chopil penisu a začal fantazírovat o první pěkné tvářičce, která ho napadla.

_Ah ano, Sinjin Smythe, Luciusův lokaj s našpulenými rty. Z toho bych chtěl strhat ty jeho předražené hadry, připnout mu obojek a předvádět ho jak psa na výstavě. Přitáhnout mu vodítko, až bude klusat pěkně dokola, zatíco já ho budu švihat po prdeli tím mizerným smyčcem. Takový zatracený hnidopich, pedant, ale není nic víc než naparáděný poslíček, a... Oh sakra, jo..._

Severusův penis už zase pulsoval, slastně klouzal v zhrublé dlani, hnaný sobeckou potřebou, když vtom oranžové plameny svíček zamžikaly, zhasly a místo nich vyskočily zelené.

"Severusi?" ozvalo se.

Sakra. Lucius ho volal ohněm. Poznámka: Příště se radši smířit s nechutným smradem.

"Co, Luciusi?" odtušil Severus znechuceně. "Nevidíš, že mám práci?"

Lucius se zasmál, plameny kolem odtělesněné hlavy smaragdově zajiskřily. "Vzhledem k tomu, že neděláš nic až tak důležitého, Severusi, ti snad můžu připomenout tvůj zítřejší úkol."

"Nestačilo by poslat sovu?" zavrčel Severus.

"Můžu se dívat?" ignoroval Lucius jeho otázku. "Mám volnou chvilku, než mě zavolají k večeři."

"Ne, nemůžeš." Ještě jedna provokace, _jedna_. A uvidíš.

"Oh, pokud jde o nájem..."

To byla ona.

"Táhni!" zavrčel Severus, olíznul si prsty a zadusil první plamen. Honil Luciuse mezi deseti zapálenými svíčkami, připravený třeba se na ně vymočit, kdyby bylo třeba.

"Jestli se nudíš, proč nezkusíš rozmnožit Malfoyův rod?" Zhasínající plamen naposledy vzdorně prsknul a knot zasyčel dřív, než Severus stihl dokončit myšlenku: Kirké sama ví, kolik hodin by trvalo rozpustit ten ledovec, co má Narcissa mezi nohama.

Severus ani nemusel sklonit hlavu, aby mu bylo jasné, že jeho erekce zase ochabla. Konečně úplně svlékl kalhoty. Všiml si, že za ním moc elegantně vlály, když předtím pobíhal po místnosti jako šílenec. Už _podruhé_ nedostal svou fyzickou úlevu. Jeho ubohý penis tolikrát za sebou musel nahoru a dolů, že to vypadalo, jako by ho trestal sérií prostných.

Do třetice všeho dobrého, zadoufal a svalil se do křesla. Z čeho by se tak mohl vzrušit? Oh ano, už vím, pomyslel si s úsměvem. Vzpomínal na každý zadek, který kdy šukal. Na každá ústa, která sála jeho penis. Žádná jména ani tváře, jen penisy a otvory a rty. Široce se usmál, když sáhl na penis a zjistil, že pulsuje zrovna jako předtím – dvakrát předtím. Zavřel oči, soustředěně vypláznul jazyk a vůbec si nevšiml bílé sovy, která přistála na okně. Dokud si skřeky nezačala vynucovat jeho pozornost.

Severus pootevřel oko, ruku pořád zaměstnanou v rozkroku. Sova držela v pařátech hnědou papírovou obálku tak nešikovně, že kdyby Severus nejednal rychle, nejspíš by jí vypadla. Tvar a velikost obálky naznačovaly, že se patrně jedná o časopis, a to pravděpodobně pornografický. Ale co dělat první? Vyhonit se, nebo vyzvednout poštu?

"Oh, do pr-de-le," zavrčel Severus, pustil penis a otevřel okno. Sova vděčně zapípala, když si převzal balíček. Štípla ho do ruky a dožadovala se pamlsku. Nabručený Severus ji zahnal bez odměny a zabouchl okno. Roztrhl hnědý balicí papír, aby zjistil, se kterým ze svých pokladů se dneska udělá. _Kouzelnické hůky_, jeho oblíbené. Svět se hned zdál růžovější. Ale jakmile strhnul zbytek papíru, Severus vyjekl překvapením. Obálku časopisu zdobil Sirius Black, jeho úhlavní nepřítel. A co bylo ještě horší, vypadal dobře.

**Sirius Black: Nejžádanější kouzelnická prdelka**

Tričko měl vyhrnuté, aby bylo vidět ploché, vypracované břicho. Rozepnuté džíny mu padaly nízko na boky a jedna ruka byla provokativně zasunutá v kalhotách. Ale vůbec nejvíc vzrušující se Severusovi zdál obličej jeho dávného nepřítele: Blackovy přivřené šedé oči a našpulené rty.

Severus se vždycky rozhodoval, zda číst knížku radši od začátku nebo od konce. Podobné dilema řešíval i u porna – jestli si nejdřív přečíst rozhovor a pak se teprve podívat na plakát, nebo naopak.

Rychle nalistoval prostředek časopisu, podržel ho nahoře a nechal skládačku rozložit. Nezklamala. Sirius Black byl parchant, ale nepopiratelně sexy.

Na plakátu ležel na károvaném ubrusu jako oběd na pikniku. Žhnoucí oči měl lehce podmalované černým uhlem, napjaté bradavky si zrovna říkaly o polaskání vlhkými rty. A jeho penis: oh, ten svůdný penis, ozdobený piercingem Princ Albert. O jeho tloušťce a délce nemluvě.

Severusův vlastní penis vzrušením ztvrdl, rovný jak šíp, tuhý jak nabiják. Mohl by si na něj pověsit vlněný kabát. "Šmejde," zasyšel na něj Severus. "Zrovna teď se musíš postavit, a ještě z _téhle_ děvky." Pohodlně se opřel a vrátil se o pár stránek zpátky k rozhovoru.

**Sirius Black: Exkluzivní interview s Ivanou Mannow.**

Severus rychle přelétl úvod a podíval se rovnou na první otázku. "Vsadím se, že jsi samé kecy a žádná akce, Blacku. Tak se ukaž."

**IM:** Takže, Siriusi Blacku: jak si momentálně stojíš?

**SB****:** Mmm, docela to jde, Ivano. Chceš si šáhnout? (Sirius se kření.)

**IM:** Možná pozděj. Ale vážně – jak se máš? (Ivana se směje.)

**SB:** Jsem nadržený.

**IM:** To mě nepřekvapuje. Nejsi ty náhodou pořád?

**SB:** Pořád ne. Po smrti asi nebudu.

**IM:** Dóóóbře. Pokračujeme. Naše čtenářky... (Ivana se zamračí, když jí Sirius skočí do řeči.)

**SB:** 'Čtenářky', to je diskriminace, Ivano.

**IM: **Nepřiznal ses právě k bisexualitě?

**SB:** Díra jako díra, ne? Teplá, vlhká...

Severus se zamračil, nehtem přejížděl po stránce, přeskakoval řádky a doufal, že najde něco oplzlejšího. Na to, jaká byl Black děvka, se rozhodně držel zpátky, vtipné odpovědi tak na úrovni žáka druhého stupně. Proč se nechvástá svými četnými úspěchy? Proč „omylem" neprozrazuje ožehavá tajemství, která už stejně vyžvanil svým stupidním kamarádům? Proč se Sirius proklatý Black nechová jako ten ocas, kterého Severus znal?

"Když už mluvíme o dírách," odfrkl si Severus, "věděl jsem, že tu svoji neudržíš dlouho zavřenou."

**IM:** Na co myslíš, když masturbuješ? A netvrď mi, že to neděláš.

**SB:** Nic takového jsem neměl v úmyslu, Ivano. Když mě nic nenapadá, podívám se na dopisy od fanoušků. Dostal jsem pár zajímavých tipů od kluků z kanceláře, kteří mě chtěli zatáhnout mezi svoje lejstra.

**IM:** Píšou ti fanoušci? Zajímají se o tvé hraní na kytaru a písničky?

**SB:** Možná. Ale rozhodně netrpím hvězdnými manýry. Nenutím je ani aby mi přebírali zelené Divotvorné koule od ostatních barev.

**IM:** Divotvorné koule?

**SB:** Neznáš... Divotvorné koule? »Nejvíc čokolády najdete uvnitř. Rozpustí se vám ústech, ne v rukách.«

**IM:** Oh, jasně. Něco jako ty, Siriusi?

**SB:** (Sirius místo odpovědi udělá z prstů 'v' a zakmitá mezi nimi jazykem.)

**IM:** Jak si představuješ ideální rande?

Severus si zase odfrkl a zakryl odpověď rukou. Pokusil se hádat na základě znalosti Blackových zvyků. "Žvanec, šukání a zapálit si."

**SB:** Krvavý steak, kvalitní sex a cigárko.

"Předvídatelný parchant," zachechtal se Severus vítězně. "Jsi jednoduchý asi jako..." Severus zavadil pohledem o další otázku a shledal, že je mimořádně zajímavá.

**IM:** Která část těla ti připadá nejvíc vzrušující?

**SB:** Ty a tví čtenáři čekáte, že řeknu 'péro,' co?

**IM:** No, není snad? (Ivana nakoukne přes okraj poznámkového bloku a upře oči na Siriusův penis.) Ty máš celkem luxusní, a já rozhodně vím o čem mluvím.

**SB:** Divil bych se, kdyby sis nevšimla, Ivano. Nicméně podle mě jsou nejpřitažlivější částí těla ruce.

**IM:** Ruce? Nuu-daa! Doufám, že to nějak vysvětlíš, jinak tě naši čtenáři zlynčují.

**SB:** Víš, Ivano, do Bradavic se mnou chodil jeden kluk, kterého jsem hrozně nesnášel. Byl šeredný jak noc. Měl mastné černé vlasy, bledou kůži, a jeho nos... řekněme, že když vcházel do místnosti, první šel nos a teprve daleko za ním zbytek těla. Nedělám si srandu, měl zobák jak tukan. Mohla by sis pod ním postavit stan.

**IM:** Myslím, že už je nám to jasné, Siriusi: škaredý kluk, velký nos. (Ivana zívá.)

**SB:** Ale měl ty nejkrásnější ruce. Nádherné ruce s dlouhými, hbitými prsty. Krájel si scvrklofíky úplně jakoby nic. A uměl to se vším, na co sáhl: s nožem, skleněným míchátkem, sběračkou, paličkou od moždíře. Prostě jsem na něho musel zírat v jednom kuse, nemohl jsem si pomoct. Ne když jsem věděl, jak má šikovné ruce.

Severus se narovnal a zamyslel se. Ošklivý kluk s velkým nosem? Sirius Black mluví o něm. Nebylo příjemné číst si o vlastních nedostatcích. Severus nepotřeboval aby mu jeho nevzhlednost připomínali, byl si jí vědomý až dost. Ale Black na něm našel něco obdivuhodného. Dokonce krásného? Vysoký límec ho najednou nějak škrtil, Severus si ho povolil a zase začal číst.

**SB:** ...má šikovné ruce. Snažil jsem se představit si jaké by bylo cítit ty ruce na sobě, cítit jak se dotýká mého zadku, péra, cítit v sobě jeho prsty, jak mě roztahují, zkoumají, masírují. Začal jsem si ho představovat při masturbaci, ale to nestačilo. Pak jsem na něj myslel, i když jsem byl s někým jiným. Jednou jsem ve víru vášně dokonce vykřikl jeho jméno. Pár hlav se otočilo, to ti teda můžu říct.

**IM:** _Pár _hlav?

**SB:** Měl jsem publikum. (Sirius se rozhlédne kolem) Nezačíná tady být horko? Dala bys mi trochu vody, kotě?

**IM:** (Ivana naleje Siriusovi sklenici vody a podá mu ji.)

**SB:** (Sirius ji vezme a vyleje si ji na hlavu.) Mnohem lepší. Kde jsem přestal?

Ano, začíná být horko, pomyslel si Severus. _Velké_ horko. Po spáncích mu stékaly kapky potu a dopadaly na lesklý papír v klíně. Jeho penis bolestivě pulsoval, krví nalitý, zrudlý žalud narážel na spodní stranu časopisu. Přehodil jednu zpocenou nohu přes opěradlo křesla a odhalil zadek, varlata i otvor, dvojrozměrnému Blackovi.

**IM:** Právě jsi líčil našim čtenářům jak fantazíruješ o nějakém škaredém klukovi.

**SB:** Aha. Takže, vždycky jsem si představoval jak se ty jeho prsty svírají kolem mého krku, snaží se mě uškrtit. Lapám po dechu a dusím se, zatímco on mě šuká do bezvědomí. Nenávist by měla být základem každé pořádné soulože, nemyslíš?

**IM:** Oh, těžko říct, Siriusi – co máš dneska v plánu? (Oba se smějí.)

'Nenávistný sex' je slabé slovo, pomyslel si Severus, přirážel do sevřené ruky a představoval si, že to jsou Blackova ústa. Obrázek Blacka, klečícího u jeho nohou, s násilím otevřenými rty, rozechvěl Severuse po celém těle.

"Jenom mluv," zavrčel Severus. "Vždycky je lepší, když většinu práce udělá ten druhý." Se zasténáním se předklonil, pevně sevřel rukou opěrku židle, nehty škrábal do lakovaného dřeva, zatímco se kýval tam a zpátky. Prameny mastných vlasů mu padaly do obličeje, hypnoticky se míhaly před očima, časopis se před ním rozpíjel, slova splývala.

Severus se snažil ignorovat obrázek před sebou – ale nemohl. Zkusil zavřít oči, ale tma za víčky rychle ustoupila a místo ní se zas objevil portrét nepřítele. Severus se snažil vyhnat Blackovu pohlednou tvář z hlavy zuřivým podupáváním nohy, kterou dosáhl na zem. To zřejmě zburcovalo sousedy o patro níž, protože jeden z nich uštěpačně poznamenal: 'Už si to zas dělá. Ten šeredný chlápek co bydlí nad náma si ho zas honí.'

Zběsile pumpoval, ruka hnaná nenávistí skvostně třela divoce rudý penis. Citil, jak se mu koule stahují, přehnul se v pase, prohnul se, až se mu zadek zvedl ze židle. Časopis sklouznul z klína na zem a přistál na podlaze. Očarované stránky chvilku zuřivě listovaly, míhaly se jako nohy stonožky, ve snaze nalistovat místo, kde byly původně otevřené.

Severus vyvrcholil uprostřed litanie kleteb a sakrování, supěl nadávky, dokud orgasmus úplně neodezněl. Blackův obrázek teď byl celý bílý a mokrý, ale dřív, než perlové cákance vsákly do papíru, vynořila se krátká báseň, připsaná inkoustem, viditelným jen v kontaktu se Severusovým semenem:

_Ach Srabusi, ty tvé skandály!  
Už jsme tě zase dostali._

_Doufáme, že sis hezky užil.  
Víš, komu jsi za to dlužil?  
Peter, James, Remus a Sirius  
Připravili tenhle kus.  
Vsadíme se, že teď vzteky řveš,_

_Další péro, na které si nešáhneš._

Nechal se napálit, a od _nich__._

Severus rozzuřeně popadl nejbližší pero na stolku vedle křesla, bodl se do palce, až vystříkla krev. Použil ji místo inkoustu a na kartičku s předplatným časopisu naškrábal 'ruším'.

Ale nemohl popřít, že lepší vyhonění dávno nezažil. A dlouho zas nezažije.

**KONEC**

* * *

PP: Divotvorné koule™ jsou má vlastní obchodní značka. Byla jsem líná vymýšlet překlad na „Wizard Widdles", a když jsem si četla tu reklamu, představovala jsem si, že to jsou takové kulaté čokoládové bonbony, zabalené v různobarevných alobalech. Snad mi to odpustíte. :) S.L.


End file.
